Injustement accusé
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Félicie est née avec un jumeau, ils ont grandis ensemble à l'orphelinat et le garçon a un sacré don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis. Cela a continué même après qu'ils ont tous les deux été adoptés par Odette qui n'a pas pu séparer le duo. Et cela s'est poursuivis même lorsque Louis Merante est devenu leur père adoptif. Réussiras-t-il à se sortir de cette délicate situation ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première contribution à la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur le thème suivant: Coupable.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Injustement accusé.

Je cherche des réponses à mes questions, j'en ai des tas, et d'heure en heure, elles s'accumulent. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi s'être caché ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait confiance ? Est-ce qu'il a cru que je le rejetterais s'il m'avait mise au courant ? Quelle est la signification de tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi me mentir à moi alors que l'on s'est toujours tout dit jusqu'à maintenant et que je n'ai jamais cessé de me fier à lui ? Il m'en a pourtant fait des coups tordus, mais là, c'est le summum. Je me retiens difficilement de me venger. Je dois être patiente. La sentence est déjà en approche.

Je préfère en rester à mon jeu de questions, qui resteront sûrement sans réponses. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu qu'il me fasse un coup pareil AUJOURD'HUI ?! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il devait se tenir tranquille. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe. Mais non, cette bourrique n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes ? Je ne suis pas là pour penser à sa place. Je suis sa sœur bon sang de bois. Pas un truc que l'on peut mettre de côté quand cela nous arrange !

Je devrais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, mais non, il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Mais mince ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il lui demande cette permission maintenant alors qu'il était si peu enclin à laisser quiconque m'approcher après l'accident avec cette folle de Regine Le Haut qui s'est échappée de sa prison. Il a toujours été extrêmement protecteur envers moi ou notre mère adoptive. Et en plus, Victor étant occupé avec une invention, il n'a pas pu lui donner un coup de main. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il est accusé d'avoir tué quelqu'un, simplement parce qu'il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

En le voyant derrière les barreaux, je sens mon cœur se serrer, je sais qu'il n'a jamais apprécié le fait d'être enfermé. Mon jumeau a toujours été plus volatile que moi, même si j'ai fait les 400 coups avec lui. Mais me faire ça aujourd'hui, alors que je préparais ce spectacle depuis des mois avec mon professeur, et désormais, notre père adoptif par alliance, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pourtant, tout est contre lui. Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de toucher ce foutu marteau ?! Bon d'accord, il ne faisait pas très clair dans la ruelle, mais il aurait dû sentir l'odeur du sang et tourner les talons, ou simplement appeler la police, voire même une ambulance plutôt que de toucher quoi que ce soit. En plus, il s'avère que la personne assassinée est quelqu'un avec qui il était en conflit depuis que nous sommes installés à Paris. La police l'a trouvé là, figé devant le cadavre, et bien sûr, qui a été prévenu le premier ?

Notre père adoptif: Louis Merante a aussitôt interrompu mon entraînement en plus de tous ses autres cours de la journée afin de pouvoir aller voir mon frère au centre de police. Je peux encore sentir la fureur de papa sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, lui qui est si calme habituellement, bah là, c'était clair qu'il se retenait de péter un câble. Lorsque nous avons tout raconté à maman et Victor, ils se sont tout de suite portés volontaires pour mener une petite enquête chacun de leur côté. Nous devions trouver le véritable coupable avant que la sentence ne soit rendue.

Mon frère a beau être inconscient, tête en l'air, très agité et incroyablement maladroit, il n'en reste pas moins mon jumeau et je l'aime. De plus, il ne mérite pas d'être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Alors, même si j'aurais préféré pouvoir danser, avec l'aide de mes amis de Paris, nous nous sommes mis à fouiller partout, en nous faisant les plus discrets possibles. Et vous savez quoi ? On a eu du bol ! Nous sommes tombés sur un témoin du meurtre au gré de nos errances. Son histoire a été vérifiée par rapport aux indices relevés sur la scène de crime, les dires de mon jumeau: Clément, mais aussi le fait que le véritable coupable, contrairement à mon frère, avait la force nécessaire pour pouvoir fracasser la tête de quelqu'un à coup de marteau. Il ne reste plus à la police qu'à lui mettre la main dessus, et ça, c'est une autre paire de manches.

Heureusement, la police connaissant maintenant la véritable raison du meurtre: une querelle à cause d'une femme, ils ont eu la bonne idée de se servir d'elle comme d'un appât pour attraper le criminel. Jamais les membres de notre famille n'ont été aussi soulagés en recevant la visite de policiers. Il nous faut maintenant sortir Clément de son trou, il y est resté assez longtemps et j'espère que cela lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Nous rendre là où il a été gardé prisonnier ne fut pas chose aisée parce que le lieu avait des horaires de visite assez particulier, mais le plus important, c'est que nous sommes parvenus à le récupérer.

Il a passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec certains des autres pensionnaires de l'établissement, mais avec de bons soins, il fut vite remis sur pied. Il promit de ne plus agir de façon aussi inconsciente et nous espérons tous, pour sa propre sécurité, qu'il s'y tiendra. Il n'est pas passé loin d'être jugé coupable, et vu la peine encourue par le véritable meurtrier, je suis bien contente que nous ayons pu tirer mon frère de ce mauvais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans mon brave Clément durant mes premières années de vies, et puis papa l'adore malgré sa tendance à s'attirer les pires ennuis. Cette expérience eue le mérite de tous nous rapprocher. Et je me suis fait silencieusement la promesse de toujours garder un oeil sur mon garnement de frère pour éviter qu'une situation de ce type ne se reproduise ultérieurement.


End file.
